Master and Pupil Reunited! Gohan and "Future" Trunks!
と" "トランクス |Rōmaji title = Shitei Saikai Gohan Son to "Mirai" Torankusu |Literal title = Master and Pupil Reunion — Gohan Son and "Future" Trunks |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 52 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = |Airdate = July 17, 2016 |English Airdate = February 24, 2018 |Previous = Feelings That Transcend Time: Trunks and Mai |Next = Uncover Black's Identity! Off to the 10th Universe's World of the Kai's! }} と" "トランクス|Shitei Saikai Son Gohan to "Mirai" Torankusu|lit. "Master and Pupil Reunion — Son Gohan and "Future" Trunks"}} is the fifty-second episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on July 17, 2016. Its original American airdate was February 24, 2018. Summary Bulma is currently working on repairing the time machine. Mai and Shu are handing her things she calls for, working hard for Future Trunks' sake. Bulma asks Mai to get her something from Laboratory 2, and Trunks offers to lead her there. Dr. Briefs is repairing something else while Pilaf is watching. Vegeta is violently training in the Gravity Room, vowing to never forgive Goku Black for killing his wife. Goku and Beerus loudly exclaim how hungry they are while Whis is observing a recording of Goku's earlier fight with Goku Black. Future Trunks is laying in bed when he wakes up after having a nightmare about Goku Black killing Future Mai. He gets up and asks Bulma how the time machine repairs are going, and she answers that she's making progress. Bulma says she figured out how to compose the time machine's energy source, saying that it will take a full day to save up enough to fill the tank. Future Trunks is surprised, as he tells Bulma that in the alternate timeline it took nearly a year to fill up half the tank and she comments how it is hard for her future self in having a limited equipment in the future. Future Trunks offers his help but Bulma says she's fine as the "freeloaders" are helping. Bulma tells Future Trunks to change out of his dirty clothes. Outside, Krillin and Piccolo are doing yard work as Future Trunks approaches them and asks how Gohan is doing. Piccolo shoots down the idea of Gohan going to the future, as he has become a scholar and distanced himself from fighting. Future Trunks tells them that Future Gohan was his teacher. He recalls Future Gohan knocking him out and after he woke up, finding Future Gohan's dead body and attaining his Super Saiyan form. Krillin suggests that Future Trunks go meet Gohan, but Piccolo says he is currently at a conference. They hand Future Trunks a map to Gohan's area of work, and he waits there as Gohan walks past him and recognizes him. Future Trunks is surprised to see Gohan, noting he cannot sense the brimming power from him. They then eat a couple of ice cream cones as Gohan invites Future Trunks back to his house. Gohan introduces Future Trunks to Videl and Mr. Satan. Future Trunks knows who Mr. Satan is due to his appearance in the Cell Games, but Mr. Satan interrupts him, saying he must be famous in the future. Gohan introduces Future Trunks to Pan, who sprays her bottle at him playfully. Videl apologizes while Pan does the same to Mr. Satan and Gohan. Pan then levitates in the air, and Future Trunks is surprised but he realizes that she is Gohan's daughter. Gohan calls for Pan to come down as he dons his Great Saiyaman Suit. Gohan catches Pan as he and Videl invite Future Trunks to stay for dinner. Videl is cooking, Gohan is finishing his conference report, and Mr. Satan shows Future Trunks recordings of his victory rallies. Future Trunks asks himself what he is doing as the future is in danger. Mr. Satan is called by Videl so he asks Future Trunks to watch Pan, who playfully hits him and pulls his hair. Gohan and Future Trunks are outside with Pan as Gohan says he does need to be stricter with her but gets soft when he looks at her face. Future Trunks watches Gohan play with Pan and grows warm inside for seeing Gohan so happy. Videl calls Gohan and Future Trunks for dinner. Future Trunks thinks to himself how life would have been if Goku Black never showed up. As Future Trunks eats dinner and says goodbye to Gohan and the others, he is inspired and finds out what he is fighting for. Later that night, Bulma and the others are eating dinner and Future Trunks shows up in his new outfit. He asks where Goku is, and Krillin says that he and the Gods went to Universe 10, having analyzed Goku Black's peculiar ki. It turns out that Beerus and Whis know someone who lives there that has the same ki as Black. Somewhere in Universe 10, a Core Person appears, who happens to wear clothes quite similar to Black. Major Events *Future Trunks heads to see Gohan and meets his family. *Goku travels with Whis and Beerus to Universe 10. Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 7 **Space **Earth ***Satan City ****Son Gohan Residence ***West City ****Capsule Corporation **Earth (Alternate timeline (Flashback) *Universe 10 **Other World ***Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Time Machine *Future Trunks' sword *Gravity Machine *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Super Saiyan (Flashback) Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. *Trunks spends his down time completely differently between the anime and manga. In the anime he goes to see Gohan whereas in the manga he ends up having a meal with his friends and family inside a restaurant in Capsule Corporation. Trivia *The flashback of the events from The History of Trunks is newly remastered footage of the same scene, rather than archive footage as most other flashbacks have used. As Trunks' hair is seen with blue hair and not purple like it was in the original TV Special. **Also according to Bulma, when Future Trunks returned to the main era, she asked for a blue-haired young man. That means that somehow, Bulma knew Future Trunks' hair was blue. **When Bulma has a flashback about the time machine in the previous episode, footage of Trunks from Dragon Ball Z is seen. However, the flashback is black and white. *In Future Trunks' flashback during the events of The History of Trunks, Future Trunks is standing (right) while Future Gohan is standing (left), unlike the TV special they were standing on the opposite. *When Future Trunks is waiting for the dinner preparing by Videl, he makes a what-if scenario imagination of what would have happened if Goku Black didn't invade the world in his timeline, and shows him with Future Bulma and Future Mai eating dinner, along with a big cat in the corner. *Future Mr. Satan was referred in this episode by Mr. Satan asking Trunks if he saved the future world too. *When Future Trunks finds Future Gohan's body, Gohan was laying on his back despite in the TV special he was laying on his stomach. **This may be based on the manga, as a corpse of Future Gohan is seen lying on the back. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 52 (Dragon Ball Super) es:Episodio 52 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super